Sparks Fly: Spitfire- A YJ Fanfic
by VirtualAnime
Summary: Using the lyrics as titles and stimuli. Short (and not so short) stories based on the perfect and adorable Spitfire couple.
1. Sparks Fly: Spitfire Chapter 1

_Hello, all! My first YJ fanfic, looking at the adorable spitfire couple! This is the first series, with a second one (using the same song) looking at the chalant couple. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I owe nothing, except the story  
_

_P.s. if the individual stories are too close to each other, it's because when I edited, it wouldn't let me keep spaces between them… Sorry!  
_

* * *

Sparks Fly- A YJ songfic- Couple 1: Spitfire

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards**

He was fast, and she was… slow. Artemis had to admit; she could easily get run over if he chose to, no matter how steady on her feet she may be. Currently, Artemis was standing at the center of the training room, frowning (or at least trying to, since all she could catch of him was a blur of red and yellow) at a certain red haired speedster who was running around her in circles. The couple of 2 years have yet to stop bickering, but then again, it was their daily routine, and a subtle way to flirt with each other in front of their teammates.

"Wally West, I swear, if you do not stop this right now, so help me I will-!"

"You'll what, Arty? Break my legs? Maul me?" Came his infuriating retort.

"How about kill you so that you would shut up permanently?!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

Artemis growled, knowing that it was near impossible to catch him. She tried anyways.

Pulling out an arrow from her quiver and drawing the string of her bow taut, she relied on her accuracy and timing rather than her eyes. When Wally was just right in front of her, she let her arrow fly, shooting a concealed net from the tip and tripping Wally.

"Yes! Take that- Oof!"

She didn't get to celebrate for long, because Wally chose that time to turn to Artemis, falling _towards_ her. They landed on the floor with a thud, but Wally had kept an arm around Artemis to prevent her back from hitting the ground while his other hand supported his weight so that he wouldn't fall straight onto her.

"That's what you get for ambushing me." He snickered into her ear.

"Get off me, Baywatch!"

"No way. I like it like this."

The archer wasn't going to let him off that easily, no matter how nice it felt to be held close by the speedster…

"Wally, get off me, or I will hurt you so bad-!"

Her threats were cut off again as he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. And just like that, her resolve scattered as she kissed him back.

**You're the kind of reckless that should send me running, but I kinda know that I won't get far**

She shouldn't have done anything to tick him off, but the archer can't help it. That was the way they were: he yells and she argues back. But she shouldn't have tripped him over while he was running, knowing full well how he hated it.

And now Artemis was on the run from Wally, who swears to do… things… to her when he catches her. No way is she going to allow that to happen. At least, not without putting up a fight first.

She ducked behind a wall, looking around for any signs of the speedster. Glad there was none, Artemis turned… and came face to face with Robin.

"Oh, Robin! Don't scare people like that!"

"Hiding from someone?" The Boy Wonder asked with a knowing grin.

"You'd better not tell Baywatch where I am."

Robin held his hands up in mock surrender and left, thought not without Artemis catching a sly smirk on his face, and it made her wary.

"Hold it right there, Rob. Do you know something I don't?"

The only reply she got was his crackling laugh. Groaning, Artemis made her way to her bedroom. It was the only safe place she could think of, what with the locks and stuff.

"Something's going on… but what?"

Robin's reply had made her worried, so worried that when she opened her bedroom door and closed it, locking it tight, she failed to notice a figure with fiery red hair lounging on her bed.

Artemis admitted defeat after being pinned to the bed by strong hands and roaming lips. She knew better than to run from him, a speedster who wasn't as dumb as she imagined.

That still didn't stop her from ticking him off, though.

**And you stood there in front of me, just close enough to touch**

Wally cursed his luck. It was the wrong place to be at the wrong time. And yet, he can't gather his wits to walk away.

Artemis stood in the center of the kitchen, toweling her hair dry. All she wore was a long, white button-up shirt. His shirt. The one that was missing for weeks. Why does she, of all people, have it? The shirt covered her body, but when she raised her arms it rose up _just so_… Wally felt his mouth go dry.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked, clearing his throat.

Artemis turned to him as if she finally noticed he was there. She smirked when she saw his eyes roaming up and down her body. Enemy-turned-friends, they regularly bicker and flirt with each other, but neither has told the other of their true feelings.

"What about you?" She asked in reply.

"I asked first."

Rolling her eyes at the childish retort, she turned her back on him to look at the row of snacks the team kept on supply. She knew what he had come here for, anyways. Other than food, the speedster thought of nothing else.

"Drying my hair and getting a snack," She replied, "I can't decide, though… Chips or cookies?"

Artemis reached up to the higher shelves, her shirt rising higher and higher… Suddenly she found her back against the counter, strong arms wrapped around her waist and Wally kissing her senseless. A hand made its way to tangle in her hair, bringing her face closer as her own hands went to tangle in his unruly red locks.

"What brought this on?" Artemis asked once they broke away for air.

"Your fault for wearing this." He replied, scrunching up the material beneath his hand.

"Doesn't mean you can attack me like that."

"I don't see you complaining just now. By the way, why do you have my shirt?"

"Saw it outside the laundry room. I guess you dropped it, so…"

"So you stole it."

"I prefer the term," She paused for a moment, placing a soft kiss to Wally's lips, "Safekeeping."

"Well, if these kisses are what I'm gonna get, I don't mind letting you 'safe keep' that shirt for a while."

"Hmm… I don't know, I really like this shirt…"

He pulled her in for another passionate kiss, hearing a moan escape the girl in his arms.

"Then," He pulled away to trail kisses down her neck, "You can keep it."

No 'I love you' needed. The shirt represented all.

Not once did Artemis return the shirt, and not once did Wally ask for it.

**Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of**

This was payback. She was pretty sure of it.

And yet, Artemis could not pull her eyes away from her boyfriend of 4 years, who wore nothing but a pair of shorts. She was certain she had to be drooling by now…

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded to know, hands on her hips.

Wally merely smirked at her, infuriating the archer even further.

Yep, it was payback. For that time with his shirt.

"Seriously, Baywatch? Very mature."

"Oh, I'm _mature_, alright."

Artemis frowned at the obvious innuendo, unable to stop the blush from creeping onto her cheeks. Seeing the effect he had on her, Wally sighed and pretended to stretch, showing off his body and muscles. Artemis's face grew even redder.

"Like what you see?"

Artemis glared at him before stalking off to her room… to cool off. She didn't like the effect he had on her. Wally had a way of making her think of… indecent thoughts, and she had the suspicion that he knew it, too. What she wanted to do now is to kiss him hard, run her hands through his hair, fall back onto the couch and…

"Stop it, Artemis!" She told herself, shutting the door behind her.

"Stop what?"

Spinning around, her blush reaches a new record high when she saw the speedster on her bed.

"Wally, get out of here!"

"And leave my girlfriend to her thoughts?" He purred, getting out of bed to wrap the archer in his arms, "I don't think so."

A while later, _she_ was the one being kissed hard, while _his_ hands were tangled in her hair while her own gripped the sheets…

**Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain**

Wally hated being away from Artemis. He felt lonely, incomplete.

The archer had left on a trip with her mother to a friend's wedding, and won't be back until Sunday. That's 3 whole days Wally had to spend without her, and Artemis only left this morning. It was raining outside, which made him miss her even more.

"Oh, man…"

"Missing her already?"

He shot straight up, forgetting that he was on the phone with Dick.

"I swear, you act like a lovesick puppy around Artemis."

"Oh, and you don't around Zatanna? The sweetness between the two of you is rotting away the teeth of all who are present when you two are flirting, which just so happens to be _the whole team_!"

Dick cleared his throat, and Wally could just see the blush on his face.

"Really, Wally? So not asterous."

"What was it that Zatanna said again? Oh yeah: 'be as chalant as you like.'"

A spluttering and coughing followed, and Wally guessed that he had caught Dick while he was drinking tea. He knew how much the Boy Wonder loved this phrase. Just then, his phone bleeped, signaling an incoming call.

"Keep coughing, Dick. I got an incoming call."

Not bothering to listen to his friend's reply, Wally switched calls and was greeted with the one voice he wanted to hear for a long time.

"Hello, Baywatch."

"Artemis?"

"You sound surprised."

"Pleasantly surprised. Glad you called."

"Just checking up on you. It's boring over here…"

"So is over here. I miss you."

"It's only been a few hours."

"Still. I wish I could kiss you…"

"Well, that wish may just come true."

"What?"

"Look outside."

Wally turned to his window and, sure enough, a familiar looking figure stood on the sidewalk with an umbrella. Without a second thought, he dashed outside, not caring that he was getting soaked, and hugged Artemis tightly.

"Whoa, Wally. Easy there." The archer laughed, hugging him back with one arm.

"Why are you here? Aren't you with your mom?"

"Well, I may have sneaked out…"

The speedster laughed as he brought her into a kiss. Artemis dropped the umbrella to wrap both arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Both didn't care they were at risk of catching a cold. They were with each other, and that was all that mattered.

**Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain**

It was the second week since her mother had been admitted into hospital. Her father, Sportsmaster, had came by for a quick 'hello', severely injuring his wife before any help could come. The criminal has been caught, courtesy of Cheshire and Artemis herself, and sent to jail, and her mother was in a stable condition and well on the way to full recovery, but Artemis could not stand to stare at the wall and know that the next room was empty. Being in the house alone isn't something she liked very much. not since the day her sister left. After capturing their father, Cheshire had declined the invitation to stay, but offered to help when Artemis needed it. The archer felt happy for her criminal-turned-good sister, knowing that she had a happy family and a loving daughter.

Artemis sat up in bed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get to sleep. She picked up the phone and dialed the one number that came to her mind.

"Hello?"

"Still not asleep yet?"

"So are you," Wally replied, "What's wrong?"

"Just can't sleep. I need someone to talk to."

"I know that the recent… events have been unpleasant, but you mustn't let them get you down. Our archer needs to be focused. I know _I_ don't want an arrow through my head."

Artemis laughed at that. Wally always had a way to cheer her up.

"Thanks, Wally."

"No problem. Anything else?"

"How about an over-the-phone goodnight kiss?"

"How about a real one?"

Artemis immediately looked out her window. There, on the pavement, stood her speedster, waving towards her window. Grabbing a sweater, she made her way down and into the arms of her boyfriend.

"Why-"

"Came to see you, babe. I know how much you need the support."

"In your pajamas?"

Wally had dashed to her house the first minute she mentioned a goodnight kiss, so he never bothered to change. Now, he had on a plain shirt and track pants.

"Well, I came here as soon as I could."

"Much," Artemis pressed her lips to his in a short, chaste kiss, "Appreciated."

The speedster pulled her into a deeper kiss, and in that instant Artemis forgot about her worries.

**'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

He'll never admit it, but he loved seeing Artemis smile. Granted that they were rare, but whenever she smiled, the whole room lights up and… she was just stunning. Of course, they hated each other for a long time before finally becoming friends, and Wally liked it better that way. Less fights, more laughter. He liked how Artemis relaxed around him, showing that she trusted the speedster.

"Morning, Baywatch."

That low, husky voice sounded like sweet music to his ears. Wally turned around on his seat to smile at the archer.

"Morning, Arty. Sleep well?"

"Of course."

"Breakfast?"

Wally pushed a plate towards her, and Artemis accepted with a smile.

"Don't mind if I do."

"Stop flirting here. Get a room."

The spitfire pair turned to glare at Robin, who just so happened to be passing by. Megan and Connor observed the scene from the couch with amused smiles.

"Geez, like he doesn't flirt with Zatanna every chance he gets." Wally rolled his eyes.

"I know! What was it he said the last time? Oh right: 'It's amazing how you can concentrate in battle to say things backwards, Zee.'" Artemis mimicked the Boy Wonder.

"I heard that!" Came Robin's reply.

"Somehow, you two have more in common that the rest of us." Kaldur sighed.

"Realized a little too late." Wally shrugged.

"Because of your thick head." The archer teased.

There it was. That smile. The one that made him go weak and smile back goofily. She has been smiling a lot more often lately.

One day, when he finally plucked the courage to ask why, her answer shocked him.  
"Because I know you love seeing me smile. And truth be told, your smile is pretty cute, too."

They were inseparable after that.

**Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**

Artemis thought her eyes were nothing special. Dark grey: not unique, not pretty.

Though Wally thought otherwise.

He thought her eyes were beautiful. They flashed whenever she was angry. They light up whenever she laughed. They sparkled mischievously whenever she came up with a witty remark. Her eyes seem to hold a fire that challenged the world, challenged anyone who dare underestimate her. His very own spitfire. No one could compare.

What he doesn't know is that Artemis preferred _his_ eyes to her own. A brilliant green, they always seem to hold a spark of life. Whenever she looked, those eyes always seem to hold a gentleness only meant for her. When in battle, those same eyes held determination, fierceness, and a protective edge whenever they happen to catch sight of her.

After all those years of marriage, she still would tell Wally that the first thing she fell in love with were his eyes.

* * *

_That's the first half of the fanfic! Go on to the second half; just press the 'next' button…_


	2. Sparks Fly: Spifire Chapter 2

_Here's the second half! Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Give**** me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**

Wally thinks he may be going crazy.

He knows perfectly well that the archer has left on a school trip, and yet he always seems to be able to hear her voice. Sometimes, it was so faint he thought he may have imagined it. Other times, it was loud and clear, as though she was right next to him. Loud and clear usually occurred when he was half-asleep, or spacing out. Her voice was always there to snap him back to attention.

"So, you're saying that you can hear Artemis' voice?"

Wally and Dick were chatting over the phone, and the speedster decided to tell his friend of his problem. Of course, being Robin, he never failed to tease Wally.

"Wally, you are mad."

"Not helping, Dick. Not helping."

"I can't help. Not when I'm halfway across the globe."

"Didn't this problem ever occur to you?"

"With Zatanna and I? Um…"

Hesitation. That was a first.

"Come on, spill." Wally grinned, already knowing the answer.

"Alright, fine. It did happen once, when I was away with Bruce on a trip. I kept hearing Zatanna calling me, but could never see her. I told Alfred about this, but all he did was smile."

"So… how did you solve it?"

"I called her. The voices disappeared after that."

So, all he had to do was to listen to the real Artemis and his problems will be solved!

"Is she there with you right now?"

"Zatanna?"

"Yes, _I'm_ looking for Zatanna." Wally replied sarcastically.

"Oh… you meant Artemis. Yeah, she's here."

"Put her on the phone."

A shuffling came on the other end of the line.

"Hello."

Wally sighed happily at the sound of the real Artemis' voice.

"So… Dick here says you've been hearing my voice lately?"

"Yeah. It was driving me crazy. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'll be back from this trip soon. Try not to lose your mind, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

The line cut, followed by the dial tone.

After that, Wally didn't hear any more voices.

**My mind forgets to remind me: you're a bad idea**

Why did she agree to his whacked up plan? Why is she risking getting into trouble?

Oh yeah, payback.

"Are you sure about this, Baywatch?"

"I'm sure. It's time to give that little troll a taste of his own medicine."

There, in the center of the training room, was a net hanging over the floor. Wally held on to a rope, ready to ambush the Boy Wonder when he gets here.

The last time, Robin had caught the two of them unaware and hung them upside down from the ceiling, where he had left them screaming profanities until Kaldur finally arrived and set them down.

"Shh! Here he comes!" Wally whispered.

Robin stepped into the room, whistling to himself. He went under the net, and Wally pulled on the rope, causing the net to come crashing down.

"Yes! We got… him…"

The Boy Wonder was nowhere to be found. Exchanging looks, the two pranksters went over to look, standing on top of the net… and the net rose up, trapping both of them in.

"W- what?" Artemis yelled in surprise.

Robin stood at the very same spot Wally was in second ago, with the rope in his hands and Zatanna standing next to him with a smirk.

"You! But, how?" The speedster gasped.

"Detective. Duh." Was Robin's reply.

"But, we saw you walk under the net!"

Robin simply grinned, and the archer narrowed her eyes at Zatanna, who was looking innocently at her nails.

Again, Robin left them there screaming. Again, it was Kaldur who had to set them down. From then on, Artemis never participated in Wally's pranks ever again.

**You touch me once and it's really something. You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be**

He always wondered how her lips would feel like.

Wally knew that he shouldn't be thinking of such things while on a mission, but hey, he can't help it. Not when a certain archer was involved. Said archer was currently close by, fighting off the enemies hand-to-hand. No matter how many times he watched, he still thought she was amazing. So distracted was he that the speedster didn't realize the incoming attack.

"Kid, look out!"

He was knocked out of the way by Artemis, mere seconds before the missile had hit him.

"Keep your head on, will you?" She hissed.

"I'm distracted! I can't help it!"

The archer surprised him with a short, chaste kiss, effectively cutting off any more complaints.

"Is that enough incentive to keep your head on, Baywatch?"

As Artemis went back into the chaos, Wally couldn't help but notice that her lips were much sweeter than he had imagined.

He was definitely going to keep his head on.

**I'm on my guard for the rest of the world but with you, I know it's no good**

From a very young age, Artemis was taught to stay on her guard at all times. Kill or be killed: the mantra her father had drilled into her mind. Artemis never forgot.

And yet, her mantra seemed null whenever _he_ was around.

"Popcorn?"

"Pass."

It was a slow, lazy night. The rest of the team were already in bed, while Artemis and Wally decided to stay up watching movies. It was the speedster's way of comforting the archer whenever her father popped up during missions. Cheshire has turned away from their father, so that's one less thing to worry about. But Sportsmaster forever remained a thorn in Artemis' side.

"You ok? You seemed pretty…" Wally wracked his brain for a word, but nothing seemed to be able to describe the look on the archer's face.

"Spaced out? Worried? Scared?"

There it was again. That harsh, biting tone she always used. He hated it, at first. But after understanding her background, he vowed to change that 'kill or be killed' thinking.

"Arty, there's just you and me now. You can drop the act, you know."

Artemis sighed, leaning back onto the couch. For the past few years, Wally has been trying to get Artemis to relax around him. It was hard at first, but soon she found herself actually _laughing_ at his jokes. More than once she had fallen asleep on the couch with him next to her. Somehow, only he could get past her defenses.

"I know, Wally, but… Being like this for years really takes a toll on you."

"I understand. Try to let your guard down around me first, and then get to the others. You don't have to change at once."

But Artemis didn't have to try. Not after all those years. Lying down on the couch, she rested her head on his lap and closed her eyes. The last thing she remembered was a gentle hand stroking her hair and a comforting arm around her shoulders before falling into a deep sleep.

**And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would drop everything now**

Damn him. Damn Robin and his 'paperwork'. That little troll had no right to keep Artemis up with work.

Wally paced the room, cursing the Boy Wonder as the archer sat at the desk, looking through folders. Out of the blue, Robin had decided that everyone should familiarize themselves with the many villains they've fought and given each teammate folders on every single enemy known to them. Of course, being a speedster, Wally had already memorized everything. But the rest have yet to get past their fourth folder.

Artemis was currently on her sixth folder. She had a great memory and was working much faster than the others, but to Wally it was too slow.

"Are you done yet?" He groaned.

"Not all of us are Kid Flash."

"Can't you, you know, stop for the day? We haven't spent time together since a month ago!"

Artemis sighed as Wally decided to take her on a guilt trip. The recent weeks have been hectic, with villains popping up every 5 seconds. The archer had promised to make up for lost time, but with the workload Robin had dumped on them, it's going to take a while.

"I know, Baywatch. And I'm sorry. But the sooner I finish this, the better."

The archer worked on in silence for a while, but then started reading the facts out loud. The speedster knew it meant she was tired and had trouble remembering. Shaking his head, Wally walked over, took the folder from her hands and snapped it shut.

"Wally, I don't have time for this."

Ignoring her, he threw the folder away, picked her up in his arms and began walking towards the zeta-beams.

"Wally West, put me down!" Artemis yelled.

"Keep working like that and your mind is gonna blow!"

"What I need is peace and quiet."

"What you need is a break."

A while later, Artemis grudgingly admitted that she worked much better in intervals rather than cramming.

**I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild**

There was a party to celebrate yet another successful mission. The whole team and some of the Justice League were present, just having a rare moment to relax. Off to the side, Connor and Megan were laughing about something. Kaldur talked with Aquaman. Robin and Zatanna were dancing, lost to everyone else.

"Punch?"

Artemis accepted the glass from Wally, taking a sip.

"You've been awfully quiet." The speedster observed.

"Just tired."

"Really?"

The archer sighed. She should've known that nothing escapes him.

"No. Just thinking about my sister."

"You know you don't have to worry."

"I know, but… my father is ruthless."

A slow song came on then. All couples have gone to dance. Except for them.

"Shall we dance?" Wally asked, extending a hand to Artemis.

She chuckled and accepted, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. As they swayed along to the music, Artemis wrapped her arms around Wally and leaned her head against his chest.

"You're affectionate today." He teased.

"Shut up, Baywatch. Just let me enjoy the moment."

The speedster obliged. They danced along in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"You know," Artemis suddenly said, "I could get use to this."

"Dancing?"

"No, you keeping quiet."

"Babe, you know I hate keeping my mouth shut."

"Then," The archer smirked, pulling his head down, "How's this?"

She caught him in a passionate kiss, to which he returned in kind. As their hands tangled in each other's hair, the lights flashed and throbbed.

**Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right**

This was starting to creep her out, yet she liked the attention.

But really, a staring Wally grinning goofily is enough to creep anyone out. Currently, the two sat across each other, the rest of the team out on dates. Artemis didn't feel like going anywhere, so Wally decided they should just hang out at the cave. But right now, he was just staring.

"Wally, why are you staring at me?" The archer questioned.

No reply. Artemis guessed that he was too spaced out to hear her.

"Baywatch. Hello?"

Still no reply, though that grin did get bigger.

"Earth to Wally! Hey, Wallace! Wake up!"

She snapped her fingers, and that got his attention. The speedster snapped out of his daze.

"Huh? What?"

"I was asking why you were staring at me like some kind of creep?"

Wally didn't remember her asking a question. He was too busy staring. No matter how many times he looked, Artemis was always beautiful. He can't help staring.

"I looked like a creep?" He asked.

"Staring and grinning like a big goof."

"Oh…"

"Was there something on my face?"

"No, nothing at all. I just… like staring at you."

That caught Artemis off guard. As far as she knows, Wally is incapable of concentrating on anything for more than 5 minutes. But he has been staring at her for over an hour. Was she really that fascinating?

"Why?" The question slipped from her mouth.

"Because you're beautiful."

Artemis decided that she liked the attention after all.

**And lead me up the staircase, won't you whisper soft and slow?**

"Ok, where are you taking me too?"

"Patience, Arty. Nearly there."

Artemis struggled not to rip the blindfold from her eyes as Wally led her to who knows where. He said it was a 'surprise', and had persuaded her to 'let him do this the right way.' And now here she was, wearing a blindfold and getting more and more anxious.

"Wallace West, I swear if you don't tell me where we are going I'm gonna-!"

He silenced her with a kiss, just as he had been doing for the past half an hour. It worked wonders on her, and he couldn't help but think that she may have been fussing on purpose.

Not that he minded. If she did this on purpose, he was more than happy to oblige.

"You always do that…" Artemis said with a hint of a smile.

So she had been doing it on purpose.

"Effective way to shut you up, don't you think?" Wally joked.

They continued on in silence until Wally suddenly stopped.

"Ok, we're here."

Slowly, Wally undid the blindfold… and Artemis came face to face with the most beautiful house she has ever seen.

"Wally, this is…"

She turned to find the speedster on one knee, holding a velvet box that held a simple diamond ring.

"Arty, our first meeting has been anything but pleasant, thanks to my thick head. But we've managed to make it this far, and I know that I love you more than anything in this world. So, Artemis Lian Crock, will you marry me?"

Silently, the archer held her hand out to him, and Wally gladly slipped the ring onto where it belonged. Taking her hand, he led her up the front porch steps, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

**I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show**

Artemis was simply amazing.

She would be fast and fiery one moment, then calm and collected the next. Wally could never really figure her out, but he was getting better at understanding her movements.

When she was confident and cocky, she would place one hand on her hip. Her eyes would challenge everyone she sees. That was how she usually appeared to the team, but the speedster knew better.

He knew that she would un-tuck her hair from behind her ears to curtain her face whenever she felt shy. He knew that she would hug herself whenever she felt insecure or scared. He knew how her eyes became lifeless and glossed over with unshed tears whenever she felt sad.

Nobody knew that much about the archer, not even Robin. Of course, Wally had been observing Artemis ever since they first met, and slowly but surely he became fascinated, and then in love.

* * *

_That's the end! __The next one would either be 'Sparks Fly: Chalant' or 'Literally', which is also a chalant fanfic._

_Reviews are love~ _


End file.
